


Insolitement vôtre - 43 : Fandoms, le bonus (StarBook - HS #6)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [43]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Crack, Eli is jealous but isn't a fanwarrior, Eliane is an hysteric fanwarrior, Facebook, Inspired by Crack!Song, M/M, Small “Star Wars: Thrawn” Spoilers, StarBook, Thrawn is a sexy fanwarrior
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Eliane Sadler a partagé une crack!song sur Thrawn.Grand Amiral Thrawn en rit.Eli Vanto est jaloux.





	Insolitement vôtre - 43 : Fandoms, le bonus (StarBook - HS #6)

**Author's Note:**

> À moins que l'on m'en réclame de nouveaux, ce bonus devrait conclure l'arc « Fandoms ». Le moins que l'on pourra dire, c'est que ni Thrawn ni Eli n'auront été au bout de leurs surprises xD
> 
> SPOILERS du roman "Thrawn" (concernant le personnage d'Eli Vanto).
> 
> Les paroles de la chanson parodique ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, je suis tombée dessus un jour au détour d'un commentaire sur AO3.

**Eliane Sadler** a partagé une vidéo YouTube : “ _Thrawn - Too Sexy_ ”.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime ça.

 **Eli Vanto** : Euh... je suis perplexe, là...

 **Eliane Sadler** : “I'm too sexy for my love / Too sexy for my love / Love's going to leave me” ;)

 **Eli Vanto** : ...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Allons, Eli, ne peux-tu pas prendre cette chanson ridicule à la légère ?

 **Eli Vanto** : Je te croyais plus attaché que cela à ta dignité. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas...

 **Eliane Sadler** : “I'm too sexy for my white uniform / Too sexy for my uniform / So sexy it hurts” x')

 **Eliane Sadler** : Eli, ne viens pas dire que c'est faux, ce serait un mensonge x')

 **Eli Vanto** : Hmpf...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Donc, tu insinues que le blanc ne me va pas ?

 **Eli Vanto** : Je n'insinue rien du tout. Je n'apprécie juste pas particulièrement que quelqu'un d'autre te reluque.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ooooh, la jalousie :p

 **Eliane Sadler** : “And I'm too sexy for Coruscant / Too sexy for Corellia / Alderaan, and Csilla”

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Eli, ce n'est rien de plus que du divertissement pour fangirls. Je t'en prie, cesse de te vexer, Eliane fait juste une crise, ce n'est pas sérieux. Apprécie plutôt cette chanson cocasse :D

 **Eliane Sadler** : “I'm too sexy for your boarding party / Too sexy for your boarding party / No way I'm Twi'lek dancing”

 **Eli Vanto** : ...

 **Eli Vanto** : Bon, c'est d'accord, je vais tenter un effort. Mais c'est bien parce que tu me le demandes, Thrawn. Et Eliane a encore à me prouver qu'elle est digne de confiance.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ah bon ? o.o'

 **Eli Vanto** : Ça pourrait commencer par toi abandonnant ton travail de republication des lyrics ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : ... Rabat-joie.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : “I'm a Grand Admiral, you know what I mean / And I do my little turn on the Chimaera's bridge / Yeah, on the bridge / On the bridge, yeah / I do my little turn on the bridge”

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Est-ce mieux ainsi, Eli ? ;)

 **Eli Vanto** : Bien mieux :D C'est une chanson cocasse sur TOI, de toute manière, alors ce n'est pas plus mal que tu aies pris le relais d'Eliane ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Nia nia nia... Si on a plus le droit de piquer une crise de fangirlisme maintenant...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : “I'm too sexy for my ship / Too sexy for my ship / Too sexy by far”

_Eli Vanto et Eliane Sadler ont tous deux atteint le niveau critique : désormais, ils bavent. Comme deux idiots._

**Grand Amiral Thrawn** : “And I'm too sexy for my fans / Too sexy for my fans / What do you think about that?”

_Si Thrawn ne peut pas voir physiquement Eliane, il est néanmoins satisfait de la réaction que cette chanson a provoqué sur Eli, comme il vient d'aller le constater en entrant discrètement dans ses quartiers du Chimaera ;)_

**Grand Amiral Thrawn** : “I'm too sexy for my ysalamir / Too sexy for my ysalamir”

 **Eliane Sadler** : Thrawn, ça suffit, j'ai noyé mon clavier là... 8D Bon sang, pourquoi des gens postent des chansons comme ça sur Internet ? Ils veulent nous rendre fous ?

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Oh, un dernier couplet, ma chère, comme vous le savez bien... ;)

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : “Poor pussy / Poor pussy Twi'lek / I'm too sexy for my love / Too sexy for my love / Love's going to leave me”

 **Eliane Sadler** : Gaaaaaah...

 **Eli Vanto** : Ermm... Thrawn... Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, du touuut même... rejoins-moi là où je suis ;) 8D

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : J'y suis déjà, Eli. Retourne-toi ;)

 **Eli Vanto** : *-*

 **Eliane Sadler** : Hééé, les gars ! ... Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser sur ma faim, sales sadiques ?!

 **Eli Vanto** : Comment te dire que... si, en fait xD

 **Eliane Sadler** : Une photo ? Une vidéo ? Un direct, même ? S'iouplaîiit !!

_Grand Amiral Thrawn et Eli Vanto ont décidé de snober Eliane Sadler._

**Eliane Sadler** : Les gaaaaaars !!! T.T

**Author's Note:**

> Eli, il va falloir apprendre à partager... au moins un petit peu, vu le nombre de fans qui traînent derrière Thrawn (en bavant), et le nombre de personnages que je sens potentiellement intéressés par Thrawn (que je shippe avec lui, en fait, tout bêtement).
> 
> Hein Eli, il va falloir nous en laisser un peu ! Clin d'œil clin d'œil :p


End file.
